Foom
Foom, known by very few others by his real name, Viktor Durchenko, is a Lin Kuei assassin born in Novosibirsk, Russia (a major city in Siberia) who served alongside others such as Sub-Zero, Smoke, Cyrax and Sektor. His talent was speed, which he could focus into concussive blasts. He can also perform time travel due to the ability to tear through the time barrier, directly related to his mastery of speed. Eventually he was forced to escape the Lin Kuei to avoid being transformed into a Cyber Ninja and going into hiding by traveling back in time. Once Foom realized that Sub-Zero had later taken back the Lin Kuei, he moved on to that timepoint to continue his existence as a continued member of the Lin Kuei. Abilities *'Sonic Boom:' Foom's signature move. He spreads his arms wide to the sides and then brings both of his arms crashing together at such an incredible speed, they are nearly undetectable. Where they crash into each other, a sonic boom is created, firing out a long ranged shockwave projected towards his opponent. **'Drunken Shots (Cossack Form Only):' When in his cossack form, he will throw his arms, fingers wide open, in opposite directions until they are spread wide; at this point he will squeeze his fists together and launch a long ranged shockwave in both directions. Although weaker than Sonic Boom, they will change the speed they are traveling completely at random, making them more difficult to properly dodge. This ability replaces the Cossack's Sonic Boom. *'Haven't Got All Day:' Using his mastery of speed and therefore his mastery of time, Foom launches a shockwave from his body that temporarily speeds up time significantly, making time move twice its normal speed. **'Czechmate (King Only):' When in his king form, he will forgo increasing the arena's speed to instead immediately appear behind his opponent and cleave upwards into them with the large but ancient and dull blade he carries around with him, sending them flying as if hit by an uppercut but with ramped up force, leaving them to ricochet heavily between ceiling and floor several times before coming to a complete stop. This replaces King's Haven't Got All Day, and complements his otherwise slower speed in comparison to the other forms. *'Savor the Moment:' Using his mastery of speed and therefore his mastery of time, Foom launches a shockwave from his body that temporarily slow down time significantly, making time move half its normal speed. **'In A Flash (Noir Only):' When in his noir form, he will put one hand on the wrist of the other and quickly squeeze the fingers of that wrist together and opening it again, creating a blinding flash due to having trapped air in his hand and causing a miniature sonic boom. This will temporarily blind his opponent should they have been facing towards him during the attack. This replaces Noir's Savor the Moment. [[image:Foom MS Sprite Win.gif|frame|Foom as he appears in Monster Space and Dangerous Wilds.]] *'AFK (Away From Kombat):' Foom quickly leaps through a portal in the opposite direction of his opponent, only to teleport back in from behind his foe a split second later. Interestingly however, his visual appearance is randomly switched between 5 different variants of himself: his normal Lin Kuei outfit, a Cyberninja form, a great king, a noir version of himself, and a cossack-like outfit. Each of these versions of Foom fight the same, with the only real non-aesthetic difference being they each have a unique special move unique to them, which replaces on of the regular form Foom's moves. *'One Inch Punch:' From a close range, Foom can suddenly drop his mass and thrust his extended palm so hard into his opponent as to knock them across the arena. **'Mach Driver (Cyberninja Form Only):' When in his Cyberninja form, he will drop down to the floor to perform a typical Lin Kuei slide, but jet rockets will appear and send him careening across the arena at top speeds. This ability replaces the Cyberninja's One Inch Punch. *'Brings Back Memories:' Foom stands still and moves one arm so quickly that it travels through time, and seemingly disappears into a rift. A split second later he pulls it back into the modern time with himself, throwing a random object at his opponent in an arc. The distance the object travels depends on what item it is, which is random and fills several roles (useless, small, medium, large, very large) for numerous timelines (prehistory, dark ages, industrial revolution, modern era, near future). Fatalities *'Sonic Delay:' Foom powers up a large concussive blast and fires it at his opponent, but it seems to peter out before reaching the intended victim. They soon wake up and prepare to battle, with Shao Kahn beginning to announce the next round with a "Round 3/Round 4. Fi—!" before the attack suddenly starts again, blasting the victim with a massive dose of sonic energy, completely glibbing him and interrupting Shao Kahn. Shao responds with simply a surprised, "Oh. ...Foom wins! Fatality!" *'Time Travel:' Foom grabs a hold of the victim and speeds off until he breaks the time barrier, reversing time and running through a time warpzone before tearing back through the barrier into a primitive environment. Without skipping a beat he lets go of the victim and keeps running, quickly tearing back through the time barrier and departing. Within seconds, his opponent comes to and looks around before looking up and screaming as a tyrannosaurus rex chomps down on him, obviously ending his life. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Mortal Kombat Fanon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Illustrated Characters